


"Hey moviestar."🎥

by heyidkyay



Series: Larry Stylinson Oneshots [19]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor Harry Styles, Dunkirk, Famous Harry Styles, Fluff, M/M, Proud Louis Tomlinson, Sweet, just them being cute, premiere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyidkyay/pseuds/heyidkyay
Summary: Louis sneaks into the Dunkirk premiere.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Larry Stylinson Oneshots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749181
Kudos: 70





	"Hey moviestar."🎥

Sneaking onto a red carpet was harder than Louis once thought. _Especially_ when you were famous enough to be walking it. But there he was, stood at a fire exit leading into the Odeon in Leicester Square. The sound of screaming fans and overwhelming paps asking their line of puppets to turn and smile could be heard over his own faint breaths as he quickly slid past the heavy metal door, thankful for the fact that it hadn't seemed to be alarmed- but now that he thought about it he questioned just _who_ else could easily get in.

Waving it off, he hurried throughout the long empty corridors, assuming that the lack of people meant that everyone else was upfront waiting for their chance to see the big, important celebrities or just doing their jobs. Louis really hoped it was the latter, this was Harry's big day and he didn't want anything or anyone messing it up, that was one of the reasons why he'd gone to all the trouble of sneaking in. That, and his poxy management would have a right field day with it if they ever found out.

Louis' bright blue eyes gazed across the many doors that led to god only knows where before he found himself, quite literally, stumbling into a considerable sized cinema area filled with more seats than he could possibly count.

He straightened the lapels on his navy suit jacket before huffing out a heavy sigh, glad he had gotten there before the rest of the crowd. He scanned the array of plush chairs before him, unbelieving of the fact that he was actually there. It had been a one in a million chance that a side exit would have been open, as no one could know that he was in the building, and that had been one of the better plans he had thought up since promising Harry he'd be there on his big night. Grinning to himself, he worked his way throughout the first few rows, counting religiously as he went, wanting to make sure he got the correct seat number as he knew he didn't need anymore unwanted attention if he plopped himself down in someone else's seat.

11D. Harry had asked for mid section seats- as he always did whenever they had somehow made it into a cinema unnoticed- even though he was part of the main cast who were all seated upfront. Louis chuckled under his breath as he side stepped into the row, the man was beyond strange but Louis loved that about him, and the mid section seats made his life ten times easier.

He grinned once he reached the foam covered chair with his exact seat number on it, the smile only widening when he caught sight of the sleek looking pamphlet rested on top. A few familiar faces jumped out at him, Fionn, Tom and Cillian alongside a couple of others could be seen on the glossy front but what caught his eye was the serious expression Harry wore right on the very end- he couldn't even begin to describe the flood of feelings that rushed through him as he looked down at the incredible man on the cover, he was more than proud.

Slowly he took to his seat, unable to stop himself from flicking through the book, smiling away happily at all the parts that mentioned Harry and his character. Louis was, well there probably hadn't been a word invented yet to describe just how excited he was, he was practically buzzing in his seat. Ever since Harry had landed the role he had been unable to stop obsessing over every little thing that involved the green eyed man, it was all so new and thrilling, neither of them had ever really been on the set of a real movie, let alone star in one. He let himself think back to the This Is Us filming days, it felt like nothing compared to all of this, _this_ was beyond huge. The premiere, the cameras, the congratulations, and the interviews, were only just the beginning.

He had been so lost in the text he had been reading that he startled when a figure took the seat to his left, he gasped quietly as his head shot over in the intruders direction. A warm but amused smile greeted him in response and Louis felt himself instantly relax at the person's presence, letting the pamphlet rest between his fingertips.

"Heya lovely, made it in okay then?" Anne laughed lightly, her eyes bright and her soft smile unforgiving, Louis couldn't help but return the simple gesture.

"Yeah," He breathed out through a faint chuckle, wiping the palms of his hands over the knees of his dark trousers, "Found a back exit that was open and slipped in. Just couldn't bring myself to miss this- glad it all worked out though."

Anne gazed back at him with one of the fondest looks Louis had ever seen her gift anyone, his heart warmed but he had no idea what he had done to deserve it.

They spoke amongst themselves as the theatre started to slowly fill out- Gemma joined them only moments later, looking rather incredible, a large grin painted on her face as she sat beside her mother, rushing to tell them about everything they had missed whilst hiding away and laughing at the pictures she had captured of Harry when he was greeted by the Duke Of Sussex. Louis rolled his eyes as he chuckled alongside the two women, he knew just how eager the younger man had been to meet the Prince, but was actually more thrilled about greeting the older man, Harry had apparently already prepared a small hello which consisted of him grinning manically through a simple, 'Hi, Harry.' as they shook hands. The green eyed man had thought he was beyond funny when he told Louis all about it in bed the previous night and Louis couldn't bring himself to mock him in the slightest, he was just so glad that Harry was looking forward to everything- to his acting debut!

Louis was just finishing telling Anne and Gemma all about the way Harry's entire face had practically lit up when he had spoken about it, when a gentle hand encased his shoulder causing him to turn. He was met with a dopey looking grin and a bright, viridescent gaze.

"Hey." Harry whispered faintly, smiling sweetly down the row at them all before taking to his assigned seat. "So glad you're here." He breathed out as he sent a grateful smile Louis' way.

Louis simply let his hand rest on the younger mans knee for a brief moment, just taking Harry in. He was clad in a simple, sharp suit and a collared white shirt, but he truly looked unbelievable. "Hey moviestar." Louis grinned as he lightly squeezed the mans knee before allowing his hand to slip away, letting Harry roll his eyes at the familiar nickname he had been given since landing his new role before speaking again, "How did it go?"

Harry's grin widened before he leant in closer, eyes illuminating under the dimmed lights as he looked back at Louis, "So incredible. I don't know how I got through it all really- honestly felt so surreal."

Louis gifted him a tender smile in return as he stared into the beautiful green gaze, "I'm so proud of you, H." He whispered quietly, mindful of the many seats being filled around them, "It's going to be amazin', I just know it."

Harry's face softened at his words and soon enough Louis felt the familiar brush of fingertips against the hand that was settled on his thigh, their palms met and their fingers entangled as they shared a loving smile.

—

The film in one word had been indescribable. Louis had smiled, laughed and sobbed, he couldn't get over the emotions that had flowed through him throughout the films entirety, never giving him a moments peace. Christopher had gone above and beyond yet again, Louis felt as though all of the cast and crew deserved individual awards for each of their efforts, and he honestly hadn't been able to take his eyes off of Harry's character since he had been introduced. Wiping at his tear stained cheeks, he truly couldn't bring himself to function properly as the final credits rolled.

He swallowed thickly, bright blue eyes rimmed red and long, dark lashes wet, he turned in his seat to find Harry already looking back at him, a wary look settled into his features. Louis couldn't stop himself from leaning in to press his lips against the younger mans, his hand settling on Harry's jaw as he showed his fiancé just how proud he was, not caring for the onlookers.

"You. Were. Brilliant." Louis whispered sweetly against Harry's cherry red lips, grinning unabashedly, heart pounding in his chest as Harry gave him a wet chuckle in return, the actors verdant coloured eyes hazy with unshed tears and smile impossibly wide. "I don't think I've ever been this proud of anyone- you truly deserve everything you've worked so hard for, Haz."

Harry couldn't stop himself from leaning in again, tears falling freely as their lips met once more, "I love you."


End file.
